At the End of the Day
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: At the end of the day, He always made sure to Say I Love you, No matter what...Because he knew...That he wanted those to be his last words, even after a fight. InuxKag.


**At the End of the Day**

**One-Shot**

**A/N: Hey all this is a more happier one! Have fun!**

**At the End of the Day**

"You jerk! I know what I saw!" The young girl raised her voice, tears lightly stinging her brown eyes. She turned her body around to see her boyfriend, InuYasha; her hair was lightly swaying with her.

"Kagome! It's not what you think, god dammit listen to me!" InuYasha yelled, his hands were bunching into fists, his silver hair rough and wild from chasing his girlfriend throughout the school. His golden eyes, piercing into her, but Kagome wasn't about to back down, she stared with as much intensity as he did.

By now students had gathered around and were watching this heated argument.

Kagome glared back before yelling…

"You're such a bastard InuYasha! I hate you!" Kagome lightly gasped; along with a few others in the crowd….she didn't mean it! She could never hate him! She _loved_ him! Kagome looked at InuYasha his head was hanging down lowly, his hands by his side, his hair hanging like a silver veil around him. Kagome was about to say something until he spoke.

"Whatever Kagome, think what you want…Bitch, just know that I never really loved you either, I hate you too!" InuYasha yelled, with every heart wrenching word he spoke his heart broke a little as well, tears were slowly gathering in his eyes, he got the courage to look up at Kagome.

And his heart broke just a little bit more. Kagome's eyes were covered by a lens of water, her hand was over her mouth and her body looked like it was going to break…InuYasha wanted nothing more then to come over and hold her in his arms….but his stubbornness stopped him.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes held shock, fear, sadness…she took the ring off of her finger…it was the first gift InuYasha ever gave to her…

**Flash Back**

"_Kagome! Hey!" InuYasha came running up to his girlfriend, he hugged her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Kagome said bye to her friends and went with InuYasha under the cherry blossom tree in front of the school._

"_I got something for you!" InuYasha smiled, he told her to cover her eyes and hold out her hand, Kagome did as told. She felt something slightly heavy fall onto her hands. She opened her eyes and saw a small red velvet box._

_She opened it and saw the most beautiful ring ever! It was a silver ring; with small carved in Cherry blossoms, and engraved in it said "Happy anniversary, I love you forever and always."_

_Kagome put it on and hugged her boyfriend, it was their one year anniversary! He remembered…Ever since then Kagome never took off the ring._

**End of Flash Back**

Kagome had the ring in her hands, she looked at InuYasha and threw it at him, it hit his chest and fell into his hands.

"I hope you have a great time with your whore!" Kagome screamed, she ran down the hall crying, a girl ran after her, giving InuYasha a sympathetic look.

A few minutes past…no one moved, they silenced even their breathe, and waited to see what InuYasha would do.

It was no secret that InuYasha and Kagome loved each other like no other, but it was also true that InuYasha had quite a temper.

InuYasha closed his fist and slowly walked the other direction. His best friend, Miroku followed soon after.

"InuYasha…I'm…I'm so sorry." Miroku said after they were outside, InuYasha had climbed up the cherry tree and Miroku was standing under him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"What do you think?! I just lost her! I lost Kagome…" InuYasha buried his head in his arms and slowly the cherry tree blossoms fell…like snow, so soft so beautiful.

"I know, I know, don't worry it'll be ok." Miroku tried to cheer him up.

"No! Don't you say that…I'm sorry…" InuYasha said to his best friend, Miroku nodded in understandment, his short hair blowing slightly with the breeze.

After a few minutes of complete silence InuYasha spoke up again.

"You know this is where we first met…this tree was always here, the first time I kissed her, the first time I said I love you…it was always here…" InuYasha said absently.

"Maybe it's crying." Miroku said suddenly.

"What?" InuYasha raised a slender eyebrow.

"Maybe it can feel your pain, and Kagome's, maybe it's crying for you both." Miroku said, he looked at the soft pink petals fall, InuYasha looked up as well and they both sat there, best friends until the end, watching the sakura petals fall.

**Elsewhere**

Kagome, please talk to me." A young feminine voice said softly.

"He…He cheated on me!" Kagome cried, they were outside on the swings, the breeze lightly pushing them.

"Maybe you misunderstood! InuYasha could never do that!" The girl persisted.

"Sango, how could he?! Her tongue was basically half way down his throat!" Kagome screamed, her eyes were puffy and red.

"Kagome, what exactly happened?" Sango asked.

"I went into Mrs. Yamata's classroom to get some papers for the class, and he was sitting on his desk with Kikyo's tongue wedged down his throat!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome, it was probably a mistake! Talk to him!" Sango was about to go on when the bell rang, she picked Kagome up and they walked into their class.

"Hello students, write a poem about anything you want, hand it in tomorrow!" The teacher directed, she then walked out of the class, Kagome sat by the window, and usually in front of her would be InuYasha, but today he sat on the other side of class, Sango sat behind her while Miroku sat behind him.

Kagome stared at the window, InuYasha stared at her. Kagome finally looked in front but all she could think about was InuYasha, she reached out a hand to tap InuYasha on the shoulder in front of her when she realized it wasn't him '_Great now I'm hallucinating.'_

Kagome sighed and looked over to where InuYasha was sitting; she saw him looking at her and was about to smile and wave when she realized what had happened. Kagome turned her head and started writing.

That was how the whole day went; people were saying things about it a lot as well. Things like "Kikyo's a tramp", "InuYasha's a two-timer", but Kagome didn't pay attention, she was to lost in her own world to listen to some stupid rumors and insults.

"Kagome, the bell just rang, I got to go pick up Kohaku, will you be ok on your own?" Sango asked.

"Of course, InuYasha's driving m- I mean Yeah I'll just take the bus." Kagome's eyes started to sting again.

"Kagome…be strong, everything will work out but only if you try." Sango patted her on the back and left. Kagome was standing alone in the hallway. It was so empty, just like her, without InuYasha she wasn't Kagome, he was the missing piece of this twisted jigsaw puzzle, without him it just didn't work.

Without him she was lost, alone, scared and unloved, he meant everything to her and she said the most horrible things to him. Kagome was lost again in her mind; she stuffed her text books into her back pack and closed the locker door, only to see InuYasha there.

"Go away InuYasha." Kagome yelled, but her eyes were so sad.

"No, not until I tell you Kikyo came onto me! I tried to stop her I did!" InuYasha pushed.

"Yeah right! Get away I don't want you here!" Kagome yelled, she was about to walk away when two arms wrapped themselves around her, instinctively she returned the hug.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked when he let her go; he was standing with his arms at his side now, his head casted down.

"Because…even after a huge fight, at the end of the day, I don't want my last words to you to be I hate you, I want you to know I still really love you Kagome, always and forever." InuYasha turned his back away waiting for Kagome to leave, though that never happened.

Kagome stood there in stunned sadness; she hugged him with all of her love and cried into his arms.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry! I love you too! I-I.. I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried into his back, InuYasha turned around and held his love in his arms as she said sorry over and over again, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Kagome, I love you, never think that I don't! Ever!" InuYasha held her tighter Kagome looked up at him and kissed his lips. The kiss held all of the guilt, fear and love that she had, he in turn kissed her with all of his love. The couple sat there, holding each other tears had been shed, words had been thrown, but still at the end of the day, they were in love.

"Come on let's go." InuYasha stood up, he took Kagome hand and walked out of the school, Kagome felt InuYasha slip something onto her finger and looked down, it was the ring…

They walked past the cherry tree and saw the petals falling…but then it stopped, some fell but no longer was the presence of sadness but of happiness, the couple looked at each other and smiled. InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, they slowly walked away, all that was left was the silent breeze and the sway of sakura petals slowly falling to the ground…but only some….

This story is for all those couples that have had tough times or for the couples that are going through tough times…for love to work, you have to be willing to meet each other half way; you have to be able to say that you were wrong, if just to be able to hold them again. Love is something to be cherished; it's something to be held so close that it's like breathing.

InuYasha always made sure he told Kagome he loved her at the end of the day, even though they were in a fight, because he knew that Kagome was his heart and he couldn't let her go without his last words being 'I love you.'

**A/N: Hey guys! Short but sweet no? Lol yeah so this is my only happy ending one shot, though there was some angst in there-Lol. What can I say? I love sad stories, because that's the only way to get it to stick in people's heads, right? I mean how many of you have forgotten My Christmas Angel? You remember it because it's sad, because it touches ****you; at least that's what I want. Anyway I've never been in Love so love, for me, is kind of hard to write, but I do hope you like what I can give!**

**Dedication to: Leah B and Jonathan A. Happy one year anniversary, I hope that this story tells you that no matter how bad an argument or fight, things will be ok, only if you try, and never leave without saying I love you, even if it's after a fight….**

**Vix **


End file.
